paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn and Med's Valentine's Day Date
This story is done by Tbrays30. Dawn and Med have a Valentine's Day date planed out. But, Med is needed in an emergncy! What will Med and Dawn do? *Chase. *Skye. *Zuma. *Rocky. *Marshall. *Rubble. *Med. *Dawn. *Smoky. *Tundra. It was a cold Valentine's Day Afternoon. Med was in his Pup-House thinking about his date. Med: "Hehe, tonight is going to be great!" As he looked at himslef in the meror. He soon leaves his Pup-House and sees Dawn outside with Smoky. Med: "Hey Smoky" Smoky: "Hey Buddy!" Med: "Hey Dawn" As he blushes. Dawn: "Hey Med!" Med: "Can't wait until tonight!" Dawn: "Me either, it'll be great" Blushes. Smoky: "Hehe. Have fun you two" But as they plan for the night they hear a voice. Ryder: "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Med: "What...REALLY?!" Dawn. Sighs: "Looks like you have to go.." Med: "I'm so sorry...." Marshall: "Come on Med!" He yells as he runs. Med: "I'm sorry..." Kisses her. Dawn: "It's alright, good luck. Med: "Thanks" As he runs to the Lookout. At the Lookout. Ryder: "A chairlift at Jake's broke! Two people are stuck on it, the snow is gettong worse!" Med: "That thing broke again..?" Chase: "Quiet Med!" Med: "Sorry!" Ryder: "First I need Tundra! And your Snowmobile" Tundra: "There's snow job I can't handle" Ryder: "Next I need, Marshall and Med! In case anyone is hurt" Marshall: "I'm fired up!" Med: *Sigs* Med is ready to rescue...." Zuma: "You Alwit? Med: "Yes....Just something..." As his words turns into a mumrmur" Zuma: "Okay?" Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll!" "Alright!" All said. They head to Jake's. Med: *To himself* I HATE the cold... They get to Jake's. Ryder: "Hey Jake" Jake: "Hey Ryder dude! Hey PAW Patrol!" "Hi" All said. Jake: "The chairlift is down there!" Ryder: "Tundra go head down there. Marshall and Med, wait up here" Med: *Sighs* Marshall: "You've been acting sad allday.....What's wrong?" Med: "I don't wanna talk about it...." Marshall: "You sure?" Med: "Valentine's Day is runied for me..." Marshall: "Med....We have to help people when there in trouble.....It's our job, Dawn doesn't mind, she understands" Med: "I know....I just feel bad" Ryder: "Marshall, Med! We need you down here to warm up the people, Tundra and I got them down but they need to be warmed up" Marshall: "I'm fired up!" Med *Thinks: Marshall's right. the people need saving!" Ryder: "You got the Blankets and warm dranks?" Marshall: "Yeah!" Med: "Yup!" Tundra: "You seem better" Med: "Yup!" Marshall: "Here you guys go" Gives them the Blankets. Two People: "Thank you" Med: "Can we get insdie now!? I can't feel my paws!" Tundra: "It's not that bad" Med: Your a husky! I'm a mix..." Tundra: "Yup" Med: "Lucky..." Ryder: "Anyways. Let's get to Jake's. We can't go back to the Lookout until the snow clears up" Med: *Sighs* Ryder: "Let me message the pups back at the Lookout, so they won't worry" Back at the Lookout. Ryder (On the TV screen): "Pups, we'll be staying at Jake's until the snow clears up" Chase: "Alright sir! I'll keep watch" Ryder: "Alright, good! Ryder out" Marshall: "Wait, wait" Ryder: "Yes?" Marshall: "Is Dawn around?" Skye: "Yeah, she's with Smoky downsairs" Marshall: "I was wondering.....Do you think you could fly her up here? Med's really depressed" Skye: "Is it okay with Ryder?" Ryder: "Fine with me" Marshall: "Good, bye guys" Skye goes downstairs, and sees Smoky and Dawn watching TV. Skye: "Dawn, you wanna go see Med?" Dawn: "How? He's gone for the night right?" Skye: "I can fly you up there if you like" Dawn: "That would be great!" Skye: "Alright, come on! Yip, yip!" Smoky: "See you two" Skye: "Bye" Dawn: Thank you so much Skye!" Skye: "Your welcome, can't be gone long, I have a little date myself, hehe" They soon get to Jake's mouthin as the sun sets. Med: "I feel sooooo alone...." Dawn: "Your not anymore sily" Med: "I'm so lonely I'm even hearing her voice....What have I become?" Dawn: "I'm right here Med" Med: "Wait, what?! Your really here! I'm so happy haha! YESSS" Dawn: "Hehe, *Blushes* Med: "This is great!" Dawn: "Yup, wanna watch the sun set outside?" Med: "Sure!" As they both walk outside. Dawn: "It's so beautiful" Med: That it is....That it is...Hehe" *Thinks to himself: What now? And I HATE the cold so much" Dawn kisses Med just as the sun sets. Med: "You..Uh....Hehe" Dawn: "As I always say....Your cute when your nervous and don't know what to say" Med: "Hehe, thanks" Dawn: "It's getting cold, let's get back inside" Med: "Alright" They both head back inside and enjoy a beatiful evening. The end. Sorry it was late, lost internet on Valentine's Day. Hope you all enjoyed it. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Romance Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by Tbrays30